A temperature control pouch pack is used outdoors to heat or cool an article without additional electronic devices, particularly, used to conveniently heat or cool various beverages and food in winter and summer.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional temperature control pouch pack 10 includes an external pack 20 filled with a reaction material which reacts with a reaction fluid, and a reaction fluid pouch 30 placed inside the external pack 20 and filled with the reaction fluid. In the conventional temperature control pouch pack 10, if a user presses it and tears the reaction fluid pouch 30, an endothermic or exothermic reaction arises between the reaction fluid and the reaction material and cools or heats a surface of the temperature control pouch pack, so that the temperature of the article is controlled by making the temperature control pouch pack contact the article.